Total Dramatastic Randomness
by GwendolynD
Summary: From 'Ch 3' onwards are random bits of madness that spark my mind. 'Ch 5' is the first 25 Questions of the Quiz from my story DeWunter High Ch. ...and we go 'pop' feel free to answer the questions!
1. DeWinter Challenge

**DEWINTER ****CHALLENGE!**

**This is an idea of mine, which has nothing to do with the chain mail story, but as I have a few projects going I don't think I'd be able to follow through with it, but I still want to see it alive and being written**

**The main idea is a submit your own character story, but with a twist- so if you have plenty of free time to write, plenty of ideas please and think you can take on my challenge of writing this story, pm me.**

**Here is my Idea:**

**Title: **Total Drama DeWinter

Basically the campers would be back at Wawanakwa , the same dock of shame, same crappy cabins, same creepy forest with lots of random bears.

The campers can just be ordinary people or if you want you can have them as beasts or super-human beings with extra challenging one on one type battles or something. I don't know- up to you the Application form is also up to you- sorry.

The hosts can be however you want, can have Chris and Chef, your own characters or make people apply hosts- again up to you.

For the 'losers' they shall be transported of to a nearby Island, which strangely is snowing and is a magnificent ski resort, with wonderful slopes, ice rinks, hot springs, excellent hot coco etc The name is up to you, but I'd prefer it if you didn't keep 'Player De Loosers'. I'd also like it if a few came back as interns or Chefs apprentice or a servant as a reward for the one team or used in a challenge some way etc.

**The Twist: The campers are not alone… there is a 'ghost'…**

Wawanakwa history:

Thousands of years ago the Island was used to throw away the dead bodies of people, who when alive were lonely, kept from society, considered to be dark magic users or simply darker in nature.

Years past, and for a long while it remained to be of that use.

The DeWinter family was a rich and very noble family. They were known, for being secretive, prideful, graceful and kind. Many members of public admired them. Every member of the DeWinter family had soft, pale skin, dark brown or black hair, bright emerald or amber eyes, and altogether strong porcelain aristocratic features, all very beautiful people. However, besides being admired they were also feared. The people could not understand it, but they feared the DeWinters and soon stories were spread and the family became ostracized. The DeWinter family decided to buy the Island, just so they could escape the whispers. Over time the once rich family disappeared from society, the name lived on, but their riches vanished and the awe and admiration that once went with the name too vanished. One thing remains a scroll.

This scroll is an important heirloom that has been with the family back to when they were still considered nobility. This scroll contains a few words, these few words are what ostracised them, but they keep the scroll as it is priceless to them. These few words are an enchantment to contact the dead. You see every generation of the DeWinter family has the ability to contact or even raise the dead. Of recent, they have not practised rising or communicating with the dead, but every generation has learnt of the gift and the ritual required for the use of the gift, just-in-case.

Now, sixteen yrs ago, Caspian and Andrea DeWinter had a daughter, Chloe DeWinter. She was pale skinned, and had the dark DeWinter hair, black, but not as thick and very wispy and her eyes were not emerald or amber, black with red rims. However, they still loved her. At two years of age the girl died. Distraught they buried her with the scroll, as she was their only daughter and last person to the DeWinter line, and they sold the Island.

14 years past and owner after owner unable or not wanting to touch the Island left it as it was. That is until a young producer decided to buy the Island and use it for his a new T.V which he wanted to produce: Total, Drama Island.

Chloe DeWinter, is not dead…. She still lives on the Island…

**This is where you come in.**

**If you are Interested and think you are up for the challenge, then PM me and we shall see what happens.**

I'd like to quickly, just describe Chloe DeWinter, when the campers see her:

She is average height, pale, thin, very frail, long black tangled hair, black and red rimmed eyes. Wearing a long white flowing dress, that goes all the way down to the ground and lace flaps just hanging of her shoulders, barefoot.

She just stares and rarely speaks. Stands still statute like for hours. She sways with the wind when she walks and hums a eerie tune.


	2. Plea for chain mail story

**THIS IS FOR MY CHAIN MAIL STORY! PLEASE I NEED AUTHORS!**

**CHAIN MAIL PLEA**

I NEED AUTHORS!

To continue this story, it is up to you guys reading it to add to it. I am not the one writing it, I only wrote the intro as a starting point.

As I said earlier, you can do whatever you like as long as the main three characters, Izzy, Gwen and Duncan remain to be the main characters.

Ratings wise, you do not have to keep to K I am willing to increase the ratings if the content does get more graphic- all the way up to T if necessary.

Generally, I'll post what ever you give me exactly as it is, but I will read through it first- like if it is written all in text speak I will ask you to re-write it. So far, I haven't had any problems with what has been given to me and the story seems to be coming along nicely.

So, if you'd like to contribute just pm or send a review.

PLEASE HAVE A GO AND ADD YOUR OWN TWIST, BECAUSE I WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE ON!


	3. Whatever Everthing Is

**Whatever Everything Is**

I watched as the drops of water beat against the clear windows of my car. The weather reflected my mood. I wrapped the blue shawl closer around myself and held myself. How could this happen? How could I let things get this messy...

_Everything was planned. I went to art school like I promised myself, I was about to make my first trip to Japan and then I received a letter, an invitation from the production team of Total Drama. We were due for a 'where are they now'/ 'ten year reunion' compiled into one big TV special. It was guaranteed to be a disaster._

Other cars drove past and I watched them all in a hurry heading for a special direction all needed for something or someone. I felt wet salty water drop down my cheeks and dribble down my chin; I felt incredibly alone and unwanted. I gasped and bit on my lips as I tried to smother any other possible noise I could make, not wanting to attract any more unwanted attention. Life was so simple, so smooth and it took one night to ruin everything.

_We were told it was to be formal, so I decided to by some material and make my outfit. Midnight black dress with lace star patterns to look like the night sky, underneath the bust, a beautiful layered trail midnight black mixed with navy. I had a bit of left over money to splurge on a nice dark blue shawl. My hard work had been for nothing._

_Oh sure, I got plenty of complements when I entered, even Chris had something nice to say. I felt good and we reminisced on the so called 'good times'. And then they entered. He looked completely different almost unrecognisable, but his smile and wink in my direction still managed to cause the same intense mixed feelings within. She hung of his arm proud, actually I was surprised they were still together, but they still seemed to be strong. Watching her with him, seeing the two happy together, made me feel ugly, vulnerable, and very alone._

I swallowed deeply and sighed heavily. Why am I still sitting here anyway, what am I waiting for?

_I watched as she pranced around telling everyone, how successful she was, how perfect things were, how easy life was and how she did it on her own without any help. I watched as he hung back and followed her command, looking every bit uncomfortable, his spark almost gone, yet still willing to stick by her. I couldn't help myself, after exchanging a 'few words' and a few insults about my petty life I slapped the girl and the next thing I knew my dress was ruined and he was looking at me shock written all over his face. _

_Chris, on the other hand, was standing by the side lines grinning his too white teeth showing, thinking about the ratings._

_I split, ignoring the stares from the people watching and all I could think about how I probably just ruined everything, whatever everything is._

So here I was sitting and waiting. Suddenly a knock was heard on the window of the passenger door, surprised I looked over to see him there. I signalled to let him know he could come in and looked down, I felt heat rise to my cheeks embarrassed of him seeing me like this.

We waited in silence, no one speaking and I wished I could sink into a black hole. Finally he spoke, his voice soft 'We broke up'. I looked up shocked 'It wasn't my fault was it', because as much as I didn't like that girl I didn't want to be why they broke up. He shook his head, amusement shone in his eyes 'Nah, it was about time, it was long overdue'. I blinked slowly, trying to take in that information that was really unexpected.

I shifted feeling very uncomfortable.

"So Sunshine" I looked up at him again at the sound of his voice ' I was wondering, if you'd like to see that new 'Slasher' film and perhaps we could catch up afterwards' he looked nervous. I smiled a small at that and nodded my head 'Yeah that sounds nice'. He grinned, his green eyes sparkling 'Good, because she drove, so I'd need a lift home' I shook my head and laughed, feeling lighter than before, much lighter. I started the engine and drove off to the theatre. "So," I questioned him "what happened to your Mohawk?" he just laughed.

Everything slowley seemed to be coming into place and back together just like that, whatever it is.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Just a one-shot which I just thoght up, and I wont be expanding, but if you'd like to give it a shot, just pm me. **

**I also want hear your thoughts on it so REVIEW**

**Never-the-less, hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**GwendolynD**


	4. One Day You Shall Meet a Vampire

**One Day You Shall Meet a Vampire**

He was rigid and stoic as he stood there in the middle of the road, the moon glistening on his pale features. He had strong structured features, he had sharp cheekbones, a very rigid and square like jaw, very broad chested, a strong sturdy figure that just emitted power and strength, standing near him one felt safe and fearful at he same time. He wore torn denim jeans, a black form fitting t-shirt that outlined his chiselled features, and worn brown worker boots. However, the most noticeable feature of this amazing beast is his sharp charcoal eyes, they were deep and tunnel like and one could continue to stare at them forever.

He stood in the middle of the road still and almost statuesque. He stood there for ages never moving. He stood still, his feat stood parted in a natural position and his hands were relaxed by his side, but just looking at him one could tell he was ready for any thing and in a split second he could turn into a dangerous animal.

There was a strange stillness filtering from the air and the teal haired girl, who was crouching behind the white picket fence, repressed a shiver as she stared transfixed, in awe and extremely curious of the being before her. She waited long into the night, but the male did not move, soon she gave up and went back indoors.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the creature glance once at her retreating form and dashing over a near house a predatory gleam in his eyes.

…

* * *

Years later…

"May the award for best new talent go to "Gwendolyn Carmine", with her very realistic painting entitled 'Vampire', lets give Gwendolyn a round of applause folks"

Accepting the award Gwen smiled at the crowed "Thank-you, I'd like to thank my family for support and I'd also like to thank the mystery stranger who was my inspiration for the painting"

Gwen had often thought back to that night, and imagined of different possibilities of what could have happened, things she cold have seen or experienced. She knew that the likelihood of a Vampire ever existing was slim-to-none, but a small part of her always hoped that they did exist. As a little girl, she always dreamed of them, vampires fascinated her and she always wondered what it would be like to meet one.

Perhaps one day she would or perhaps that night was the closest she got…she always had her dreams.

….

No-one noticed the pair of the charcoal eyes watch the teal haired girl being congratulated by friends and family.

"One day Miss Carmine, One day we shall meet, patients"

He whispered out, before turning and instantly vanished.

* * *

**A short one-shot, what do people think?**

**With these one-shots I do not plan on expanding them in any shape or form, but if anyone is interested in giving it a go, just let me know, for this or any other one-shots I write in the future.**

**GwendolynD**


	5. Double 'O' Seven Quiz

**Double 'O' Seven Quiz**

_(Taken from DeWinter High, Ch. And we pop!")_

**Q1. Why is 'up' called 'up' and not 'down'? Vice Versa. **

**Q2. Who are you?**

**Q3. What is your favourite TV show?**

**Q4. Two plus Two equals?**

**Q5. Do you prefer apples or oranges?**

**Q6. If you were given the ability to travel back in time, would you use it? **

**Q7. What does the number seven mean to you?**

**Q8. Are fairies evil or good? **

**Q9. Would you like to be immortal, state your reason?**

**Q10. What is a good day for you?**

**Q11. Do you know the muffin man?**

**Q12. What is your ideal alien?**

**Q13. If you were turned into a small black cat, what would you do?**

**Q14. What is freedom?**

**Q15. What song best resembles your life?**

**Q16. What is a paperclip worth to you?**

**Q17. What does it mean to be human?**

**Q18. **Which creature in the morning goes on four legs, at mid-day on two, and in the evening upon three, and the more legs it has, the weaker it be?

**Q19. **What does man love more than life?  
Fear more than death or mortal strife?  
What do the poor have, what the rich require,  
And what contented men desire?  
What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save,  
And all men carry to their graves?

**Q20.** What came first the chicken or the egg?

**Q21.** Have you tried vegemite?

**Q22. What is your all time favourite author?**

**Q23. Hercule Poirot** or Agatha Christie?

**Q24. Finish this sentence "A crazy person is …"**

Q24. Who is the Devil?


	6. Alice Stephans Responce to First 25

**Thanks to **_**Stormleaf312 **_** we have Alice Stephens (from DeWinter High) response for the first 25 question.**

Q1: because up means going forward and upward and down is going downward?

Q2: I am Alice Stephens (The OC)

Q3: Total drama World Tour (I don't know if that exists in her world)

Q4: Four

Q5: Oranges

Q6: No I would not because I might change something In the past that might  
affect the future

Q7: Nothing really

Q8: I'm not sure I have heard of good fairies and fairies that ae bad

Q9: No I would not because that would mean while all my friends die I'll stay  
the same and eventually I wont have friends eventually they'll pass on while I  
stay alive

Q10: No working of any kind, relaxing, watching Television and having nothing  
to do, just having evrything calm

Q11: I met a man that makes muffins... nice guy (Does that count?)

Q12: Someone that is diffrent

Q13: I would see how it is like being an animal and see how people would react  
to me

Q14: Freedom is the assurance that we are not ruled over and have rights to do  
things

Q15: Bad day by Daniel Powter, Sober by P!nk (The song Sober because I don't  
want to be like everyone else I want to be unique)

Q16: a lot considering that if the paperclip nevr was invented I would  
probably need it more than knowing Its always there (Did that make sense?)

Q17: Being Human means we can speak out about what we want and feel which  
other things Example: Animals, can't speak for themselves

Q18: I might be wrong but babys crawl on for legs, then we learn to walk on  
two and if we get older we might get a wheel chair or cane that might count as  
three

Q19: Ugh these questions are hard... Nothing if you are poor and homeless you  
have nothing and Rich people need nothing and when we die and so on we don't  
take anything with us... (I had to ask my friend for help and he didn't know  
so I'm guessing)

Q20: The Chicken came first since the Chicken would have to lay the egg the gg  
wouldn't just pop up

Q21: No I have not

Q22: A tie between Lois Lowry and Stephen King

Q23: Hercule Piorot

Q24: "A crazy person is... misunderstood"

Q24#2: the Devil is a Liar, someone that is aganist Good and Light. He is Evil  
and darkness


	7. Double 'O' Seven Quiz Questions 2649

**Double 'O' Seven Quiz- Questions 26-49**

Q26. Why are there two '24s' instead of one '24' and one '25'?

Q27. I went into the woods and got it. I sat down to seek it. I brought it home with me because I couldn't find it. What is it?

Q28. Please Translate: How weary, stale, flat, and unprofitable seem to me all the uses of this world!

Q29. What animal best represents you?

Q30. What does 'God' mean to you?

Q31. Is there a human limit and what would it be?

Q32. Are you always aware of the line between reality and fantasy?

Q33. The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?

Q34. What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years?

Q35. How many blackbirds are baked in a pie?

Q36. The blackbird pecked of whose nose?

Q37. "Roses are red, Violets are blue…"

Q38. What is the most dangerous and damaging weapon available to human?

Q39. Is there a line between accident and murder?

Q40. What is a rainbow?

Q41. Have you ever thought of running of and joining the circus?

Q42. If you were given a chance to go back in time, to your 7yr old body and re-live your life, memories in tact, would you?

Q43. …Memory not in-tact?

Q44. What are you?

Q45. What is normal?

Q46. Do you know what Netball is? And what is it?

Q47. What is the difference between a Vampire and Zombie?

Q48. If you found a twenty dollar bill on the pavement, what would you do?

Q49. Should there be question fifty?

**If you have an OC character feel free as your OC or even yourself.**

**GwendolynD**


End file.
